Games that are based on real life people
by Ziqu Roheart
Summary: When Luffy got something in his head there was no one who could stop him to get whatever he wanted to achieve. He was stubborn, childish, impatient but very determined. So here he was, using his free time at Grand Line University to create a game. [#10 days of LawLu 2k17]
1. R is for RPG Games

Summary: When Luffy got something in his head there was no one who could stop him to get whatever he wanted to achieve. He was stubborn, childish, impatient but very determined. So here he was, using his free time at Grand Line University to create a game. So when the first beta version of his game came to life he made all his friends play it to know if it was good enough to launch it and the first things they noticed was that the characters were based on them and people Luffy knew. All of them except one. Who was this mysterious guy?

Warnings: OoC, AU

Disclaimer: You know the drill, OP belongs to Oda.

 **R is for RPG Games  
** Day 3

When Luffy got something in his head there was no one who could stop him to get whatever he wanted to achieve. He was stubborn, childish, impatient but very determined. So here he was, using his free time at Grand Line University to create a game.

The idea came when he was visiting Ace at the hospital because an accident while working. Luffy was just wandering around the cafeteria when his eyes repaired on the tall figure of a doctor who was passing by. He instinctively followed the doctor and when he was near the man his heart skipped a beat. Luffy knew that man. That hairstyle, skin tone and those grey eyes were impossible to forget. Though it seems that he had grown up a goatee. Before Luffy could get the man's attention the doctor was called by some nurse and his chance to speak with him was gone.

The second and third time Luffy saw the doctor he couldn't approach him again. It was like some kind of strange force didn't allow him to get close to the man. And when he thought he was getting close enough to say "Hello!" always, ALWAYS something got on his way. Some male nurse calling him, an emergency call, a fellow doctor or a piece of paper that seemed to be very interesting to be reading it while walking. So every time he just couldn't do it. Then the thought came.

 _This seems like when the main character in an RPG game needs to complete mission after mission just to get to the final quest in which he would be able to finally meet with the kidnapped friend/lover. Oh. What if…?_

So yeah; that was basically how Luffy got the idea to create his own RPG game. And now he was stuck in what kind of plot he wanted to develop. He just had the main character and his goal but with only that he couldn't do an interesting game, he needed secondary characters to support the hero in his traveling around the virtual world and some pretty awesome and really bad villains to fight with. Yeah. He had a lot of work to do. Fortunately internet was a great source of information and in there were a lot of webpages specialized on games and whatnot. It was one web where he found the necessary to start his great adventure, a site where the most common clichés on RPG were listed and after reading them all he knew how to proceed. First of all he needed the help of two of his friends because he couldn't for the love of meat draw and write a decent story.

And so he recruited Nami, a graphic design student and Usopp who was studying literature. Of course that recruited was the light version for his constantly begging and asking for their help. Luffy just followed them with puppy eyes until they accepted to help him.

Months after planning and sketching the whole game, Luffy started beta testing it. His programming skills weren't at a pro level but he was pretty good if he said it himself. Luckily for him, this semester his classes were more practical than theoretical so he had more time to practice and implement codes to the game.

Although Luffy looked like the typical clown friend who was always making pranks and laughed like there was no tomorrow the true was that he was some kind of math genius. And what better than to take advantage of it by studying something that he could use to create useful and funny things. Like games and apps and whatnot! So getting disbelief looks and sarcastic comments for his choice of career didn't discourage him. In fact he just proved that he was good at what was he doing by getting the highest notes of his class. Yeah. Take that, Bellamy and co. He was going to be the king of his generation class! Or representative student or whichever name they give him.

But he really didn't care at all. Luffy just wanted to get fun and learn about his current passion. So programming became a challenge he took without doubt and now was enjoying it at its maximum.

So when the first beta version of his game came to life he made all his friends play it to know if it was good enough to launch it to the platform he design it to. The first review was something he expected it to be. Of course there would be lag and bugs and some screen freezing but at least the parts he was worried the most got positives feedback. The story was interesting and really caught the attention of the players, in this cases his friends who weren't really the gamer type, so that was very good to know. The other aspect was the characters' designs. The first things his friends noticed was that they were based on them. Of course Nami and Usopp knew before playing it because they were part of the making but to play it did give them a new perspective of their work. The rest of their friends said that while they didn't really care of that fact, the classes and design of each one was really attractive and easy to the eyes. Even the villains seemed pretty cool.

But there was something that they couldn't pinpoint. Knowing Luffy and ho he wanted to design every character, hero, villain and NPCs, they knew that every one of them were based on someone he knew or has known in a point of his life. The majority were from someone they all knew themselves. Except for the one supposed to be the other main character. The hero's best friend who was turned to the bad side.

All of them knew that Luffy just wouldn't put such effort in a character if in the real life he wasn't someone important to him. So the question was who was him?

"Seriously, guys! This Dark Mage is really awesome! I can't wait for you to finish the whole game!" Chopper's exciting was becoming very notorious, his eyes were shining like little stars.

"You know I'm really picky about games but his story so far is very interesting." Zoro said giving one of the phones back that Luffy had lend them. "That aside, are you sure you want to launch it on this platform? Why not on a console like PSP or the DS?"

"Yeah, they seem the most reasonable options for this kind of game," seconded Sanji, giving the phone back too.

"And where and when the hell did you get this cellphones?" Asked Nami observing the one that was given to her. It was an outdated model but when powering on she could notice how smoothly it started. The durability of the battery was even better that her own phone and just for the graphics and menu options she knew that it had the last OS possible for that model.

"C'mon guys! You know me! You know that I like to collect things and phones are great tools to test my skills! Haven't you noticed my phones switching in the last years?"

"I did. I thought all of you would have too. In fact I think you changed them after being tinkering with them for a while," said Robin placing her phone on the box Luffy brought just to collect them.

"Oi, Luffy! Can I keep this one?" Franky's voice had his typical cheerfulness.

"Sure! Can I take yours instead?"

"SUPER! Mine isn't as awesome as this one! Thanks, bro!"

"And where's Brook anyway?"

"Ah! He said he had classes this afternoon and that he couldn't miss it. Said something like music being the food for the soul and that his students were getting really good at playing so he gave me the phone back earlier."

"Well, at least he gave you this note with his opinions" said Usopp reading the piece of paper Luffy handed him.

"Yeah, with this and yours I now know where to start fixing the problems. Thank you, guys! You're really good friends!"

When the end of the semester came, Luffy had improved the running of the game and finished it. Nami and Usopp were really invested on helping him because the story Luffy thought up was addictive in a way that although they knew the outcome of it, playing the game was totally different from being in the process of making it. So when the game was launched on Christmas they and the rest of the gang were really surprised to know that Luffy himself had added them to the pre-launch system that grant every registered user some initial perks. So that, when they all downloaded the game on their own phones they were welcomed with a very enthusiast Christmas note and an explanation of the perks received for registering up in the pre-launch event.

All in all, the perks consisted in credits to buy special items on the game shop, a special cloak that granted the user a booster of EXP x2 for the first ten levels so that they could improve the main character skills really fast. And the last gift was a pack of 3 large, 5 medium and 10 small HP and MP potions plus one 16 slots bag.

That Christmas Luffy spent it at the hospital with Ace, he didn't really wanted him to be alone in that day and to cheer him up he customized one of his spare phones with the likings of his brother. Luffy also went to the length to make a special mobile case with the game's logo and the character based on Ace to keep the phone safe. Ace's reaction was all Luffy could live for. He was explaining some of the characteristics of the phone and the system version when Marco came to greet Ace and to give him some cake from his boss.

"Hey kid, this is for you too!" Said the pineapple-head also giving him cake and some food that smelled really good. "Oyaji says 'Get well soon, Ace!' and wishes for you to come back whenever you feel you're able to"

"Thanks, man! I really started to hate the food in this place. If it weren't for you, Luffy or the guys I would've gone crazy already."

"With the amount of food you consume is the least we could do to avoid letting the hospital run out of food. Whose phone is that?" Marco snatched it from Ace's hands and started to exanimating it with a critical eye.

"Hey! Give it back! It's a present from my little brother!"

"Where do you buy it? I think I've seen this model before but the interface and OS is different."

"Oh, I didn't buy it. It was an old phone I had. I just upgraded its OS version and tinkered with it a bit." Answered Luffy smiling widely.

"I see. And this case? Is it from a game? Uh, this guy looks like you, Ace!"

"Yeah… Luffy made a game and this is one of the characters!" The pride on Ace's voice was so remarkable that even Luffy couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sometimes his brother was very overprotective, with too much proud, dotting or a really mother hen. But Luffy loved him either way.

"And what's this game about?"

After some time explaining the basics of the game and guiding Ace to show Marco how was it, the later put a serious expression on his face to smile after something he seemed to come up. Ace caught whatever the older man was thinking because he started to shake his head, saying that he wouldn't approve it.

"What are you two talking about?" As always Luffy's curiosity made him ask what Marco was waiting for. The opportunity to try to enroll Ace's younger brother to the company they work for.

"Say, Luffy, are you interested on working for us? There's this new branch that needs someone with your profile. And I'm very interested on this game of yours, we could take to the next level! What do you say?"

Sorry for any mistake! I don't have a beta but I promise that when the event finishes I'm gonna take a look to this and every english entry I post. That being said, enjoy it! :'D


	2. Enter Name

**II**

 **Enter name...**

It has been a year since Law was called to perform a surgery at New World Hospital. At the time he wouldn't imagine that his typical performance would cause such outcome. The director and the doctors and nurses he worked with were amazed by his skills so much that in that month he spent making sure the condition of his patience was stable they suggested Law could work with them. At that time Law refused the offer in the most polite way. That is, a poker face and his voice in the most neutral tone he could do to not show his annoyance at being asked everyday for an entire month.

But that was a year ago. Now, however, he could use any excuse to distance himself from Doflamingo, his _dearest_ uncle. And as if heavens were listenings his silent prayers an email from Dr. Kureha, director of New World Hospital came in the form of an offer to work with them in the new program of internship the hospital will start at the beginning of the new scholar cycle at Grand Line University. Teaching was not his thing, in fact Law couldn't stand work with amateurs and that was why he always asked to bring his team with him to any surgery out of LaGuardia Hospital.

But beggars weren't choosers so he accepted immediately. Once in New World he could ask Dr. Kureha if he could call his team to work in there as well.

Saying that Doflamingo was very understanding of his choice to work in another hospital was like saying that the sky is red or the sea yellow. His uncle, although not having any medical knowledge he managed LaGuardia Hospital. It was something Law didn't understand well when he came to live with Doflamingo as a child but with the years he learned through Cora-san that the hospital was intended to be to Law's parents, a gift from the brother to the sister. In other words, even with his tough appearance and maniac face, Doflamingo once upon a time was a doting brother. Though Law would never know for sure as he knew the guy after his parents' death.

Sometimes Law wondered himself if he would become something a kind as Doflamingo if Lami had died too. Fortunately his sister was in a camping trip when Law's parents died in a car accident. After that Law never separated himself from his sister, not when apparently they didn't have any family left and the adults were planning to send them to an adoption center. That was when Doflamingo appeared.

Doflamingo provided Law and Lami with everything they needed, from clothes to study and whatnot. And even if Law himself never was very fond of the guy, he at least was thankful for giving Lami the sense of having a family again. And he didn't really mind working for his uncle at his hospital, not until last year when Law came back from New World just to find a very pissed of Doflamingo. At him. For working at another hospital. For. Working. At. Another. Hospital.

Seriously. What the hell?!

The following discussion was just inevitable. And so his uncle claimed that Law's agenda didn't had time for extra works in any hospital and that he should focus at LaGuarda only and whatnot. Law being the arrogant and selfish he said to be just shrugged himself, said that he had that time free because of vacation and left without a word. What he didn't tell Doflamingo was that the surgery was a favor Law made for a teacher of his college who was asked by a colleague if he knew someone really skillful for a urgent surgery and his old teacher happened to know someone fit for the job, and that was how Law went to New World under a recommendation and ended being really praised.

The problem with Doffy was that he was this overprotective and possessive over Law that he made exclusively Law's schedule. There wasn't any surgery that wasn't approved beforehand for him. And because of that Law worked with the cases that were the most difficult and hard to any other surgeon. Law's hands were really magical, he would make a chance of surviving of five percent or less increase to fifteen or even twenty percent. It wasn't that much in medical terms but for a family it was a lot, the hope always showing itself in their eyes.

And since he only made that type of surgeries he was called The Surgeon of Death. Because apparently the word Death wasn't in Law's vocabulary and he would make sure to give his patiences another chance to live. See why Doflamingo was very possessive of him?

But no more, thought Law, accepting New World's offer to work with them.

-x-

A couple of months after settling down and starting his new job, Law was really getting used to the giggles and whispers of his female interns, the looks of fear and admiration and sometimes jealousy of the males ones and the constant praises of his coworkers. What made it bearable was the fact that he somehow convinced Dr. Kureha to bring his own team from LaGuardia. Maybe was the mention of having more hands to train the interns and to keep more eyes of them, or maybe was because Dr. Kureha knew that Law would feel more comfortable having his own team around. He didn't know but was glad either way.

Since the middle of October and before Christmas Law couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him closely. Every time that happened he would feel a tingling in his nape but when looking back he would see no one around. Weird. The only positive point was that the feeling of being watched just happened every two weeks or so. Maybe was one of the interns at his charge. It wouldn't be the first time someone get infatuated with him.

But then, on Christmas Eve, Law entered his office to get ready to leave when his eyes spotted a gift on his desk.

It was medium-size, wrapped with a paper decorated with polar bears wearing christmas hats and a red and green bow. In a corner of what Law guessed it was a box there was a small card with his name on it. Whoever gave it to him didn't want to make themselves known. Weird, he thought, because almost all the girls in his internship program wanted to give him gifts but were politely rejected by Law himself saying that he didn't want them to spend money on him. It was obviously a lie but they didn't have to know. So maybe some of them actually buy him something and sneaked in when Law wasn't around. Sighing while shaking his head he just decided to change his clothes and start to gather his things up.

A couple of minutes laters Shachi and Penguin showed up and started to hurry Law up since they were going to spend the night in Penguin's house where his mother was waiting for them. A lovely woman who seemed to love the surgeon since she met Law and who came to visit her son alluding that since it was the first year they wouldn't spend the festivities together she couldn't stop to worry about him.

But Law believed she just wanted to relax herself a bit before returning to her family on New Year. Either way, her cooking was truly amazing. And tasty.

"...really, she just came to see you Law! She won't stop saying how ama- uh? UH?" The abrupt interruption in Penguin's words was so noticeable that Shachi and Law thought he was having a stroke or something but said man just went to the desk and take the gift in his hands, shaking it a bit. "No way! Did someone- who gave you this?!"

"Wow! Law! Who's the lucky girl?" said Shachi coming beside Penguin to see the gift too.

"There's no one. Someone left it here while I was making my rounds," answered Law fixing his tie. "I'm going to ask to the receptionist to give it back to whoever it belongs."

"Aww, come on! Aren't you a little curious about what it could be?"

"No, not really."

"But-"

"OHMYGOD!"

Penguin's scream alerted Law and Shachi that his friends had opened the gift even when Law said he wouldn't. Shachi immediately returned his gaze to the box and his face turned between red and white.

"I can't believe it! How is this possible?!" said Shachi taking the gift from Penguin's hands. "You, lucky bastard! Do you know how many hours Penguin and I spent last weekend on the computer to get one of this Thousand Sunny Special Edition?! All the freaking saturday night! And just to know that between the the thousand of people who wanted it and entered the online shop at the same time and the constantly shutting down of the same page because of that our chance went missing!"

Law was speechless. He just didn't what was going on neither what that Thousand Sunny Special Edition was. But by the reaction of his friends it must be something really important, right?

"How the heck did you get your hand on this copy?!"

The gift in question was a box in which there was a 3DS XL customized with what Law supposed was this Thousand Sunny game, apparently. The design of the logo was really eye-catching and the characters that were displayed were amazingly drawn. Almost like they were alive. Specially the one in the middle. For some reason that character seemed really familiar.

Then Shachi turned around the box and him and Penguin's gasped really loudly.

"You mother f-! Is not just the Special Edition! Is one of those one hundred Collector's Edition!" Shachi just couldn't stop his ranting, Penguin put a hand on his back and tried to calm him down.

"Someone must really love you, Law." said Penguin showing a little smile while trying to stop Shachi from crying and ruining the beautiful box in which the console, the game and one of the character figures were in.

"You don't even like games, do you? Why would anyone give you this amazing present?"

"Well, I'm not into playing games anymore. I have better things to do in my free time." Said Law to then take the box itself and starting to do the classical 'unboxing' under the watchful eyes of those two idiots. "Say, why is this so special? Is it a good game?"

"Oh god." Shachi rolled his eyes exasperated. "Tomorrow is the first anniversary of this amazing game. It's not only good but incredible good! One of the most popular in its category! It was launched first on Android but the White Beard co. recruited the developers within the first months of its released. And by september they announced they were going to launch it on the 3DS platform sometime in february."

"Yeah, it was big news. How could you not know about it?"

The 3DS XL was beautifully decorated with the main characters and the colors of the game's logo, plus the logo itself in one corner of course. Even for Law who hadn't played in a long time it was very aesthetically designed. The cartridge was in a booklet were all the info needed about the game was written, like a manual to show how to play it in the best way possible. Then there was a small book with a brief summary of each character along with their class, skills, and a bit of their history. There were also their first designs and how they came to be the ones showed up in the game.

"Maybe because I've been very busy with the interns to pay attention to some random news about a game." Law was very enticed in the book. There was something on a couple of them that was vaguely familiar but he just couldn't know what exactly.

"So? Who your secret santa did get you?" Penguin though had a calm face was very curious about the figure.

Leaving the book aside, Law took the little box where the figure was supposed to be, opened it and the figure who came with it was…

"Son of a b-! I'm gonna kill him! Let me go, Penguin! I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Shachi! It's not Law's fault-"

"I don't care! How is it possible that even don't knowing the game he received the most rare and the most wanted figure!"

Said figure was of a man and by the clothing Law knew it was a mage. Taking the book again he skimmed through the pages until the character of the figure showed up.

It was the Dark Mage. The second main protagonist and for the story in his description he was a very important character.

"How come Law received the rarest figure of the game? The one that has only five in existence?"

"There, there, let's get going. Mom must be impatient," Penguin pushed Shachi out of Law's office but not before asking if he was going to join them after all. Law nodded and said to wait him in the parking lot. Penguin nodded back at him and then they were gone.

Then the surgeon put back together in the box and take it with him to his car. Maybe he could try play the game and see why his friends were so jealous of him getting one of the Collector's Edition. But for now he had a date with Penguin's mother's excellent dinner.

-x-

The very next day Law was enjoying his free day in his house. After heating up some of last night dinner courtesy of Penguin's mother who couldn't let Law going home without some food he decided to play with his gift. It had been too long since the last time Law played games but he remembered the basic things. So he took out the console and the cartridge and inserted the latter in the 3DS.

Initiating the game was like any other. The game's logo, the enterprises in charge developing it, Nintendo's trademark and then the main menu. Watching closely, it seemed the user needed to create a new account in order to play.

 _Well, I don't lose anything for doing so, so let's start._

To be continued~

Here's the second part of this!

At first I intended to do just two parts but I realized that my inspiration couldn't make it happen unless each chapter were very long... and seeing as english is not my primary language I had to cut them out. So hopefully this is gonna be more than three parts long! Or sth like that...

Anyway, hope you liked it! Read you next time! :D


End file.
